


Методы получения обоюдного удовольствия

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gay Pride, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Фантазия на тему того, что могло произойти после каноничного поцелуя Дирка и Тодда.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 6





	Методы получения обоюдного удовольствия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды Paranormal Mysteries.

Когда вопрос про гея сорвался с языка, Тодду моментально захотелось двинуть себя лопатой по затылку. Вот чего, спрашивается, полез? Хоть гей, хоть пришелец, хоть зомбоящер, это не изменит совершенно ни черта.

Не изменит того, что громкость толпы под балконом превышает комфортные для Тодда децибелы.

Не изменит того, что Дирк его _интересует_ , и это неловко.

Не изменит того, что его страшно заебало в упор не желающее раскрываться дело о странных людях, которые не могут перестать улыбаться. И это такая крипота, что Тодд уже пару ночей нормально не спал.

Возможно, это способно было изменить только то, что Дирк, наблюдая за Прайдом, продолжал оптимистично выдвигать какие-то запредельно нелепые гипотезы и требовал, чтобы Тодд как-то реагировал. Ну, Тодд и среагировал.

Глупо вышло. Зато результативно.

Когда Дирк его поцеловал, Тодд, помимо вполне закономерного охуения от внезапности происходящего, испытал чувство удовлетворенного облегчения. Значит, возрастающее ощущение сексуального напряжения в общении с Дирком его уморенный недотрахом и недосыпом мозг все-таки не выдумал.

Впрочем, его мозг выдумал еще кое-что покруче: после сконфуженной улыбочки притянуть Дирка к себе и на этот раз поцеловать первым. Ну, просто потому, что целоваться с Дирком оказалось классно. Не то чтобы Тодд подозревал обратное…

Дирк ойкнул ему в губы:

— Колючий.

— В первый раз ты почему-то не жаловался.

— Я и сейчас не жалуюсь. «Жалоба» и «констатация факта» — это фундаментально различные понятия. Если…

— Дирк, ты целоваться хочешь? — перебил Тодд прямым вопросом.

— Да! — Дирк подкрепил это отчаянно энергичным кивком.

— Тогда вот тебе «констатация факта»: целоваться и говорить одновременно — это неэффективный подход.

— Да, я постоянно об этом забываю, — признался Дирк. — Ты очень хороший ассистент, Тодд.

— Не переусердствуй с комплиментами. И замолчи уже, а?

Да. Целоваться с Дирком — определенно классно. Похоже, это даже со стороны выглядело классно, потому что из толпы им кто-то добродушно заорал расхожий совет о необходимости снять номер. Тодд, не утруждаясь прервать поцелуй, продемонстрировал неизвестному доброжелателю средний палец.

Вот это ты панк, Тодд Бротцман.

Тодд не стал заводить самоуничижительный диалог с собственным эго. Нужно было срочно решить более важный вопрос: что делать с фактом, что целоваться ему нравится очень сильно. Благо высокий бордюр балкона позволял это заметить только Дирку.

Руки Тодда рассудили, что вопрос быстро решится, если забраться в задние карманы брюк Дирка и сжать крепкую задницу. Дирк что-то одобрительно замычал и углубил поцелуй.

Молодцы, руки. Теперь перед Тоддом стояла задача следующего уровня: донести до Дирка светлую мысль о возможности продолжить. Желательно без одежды. Хотя бы частично.

Речевой аппарат Тодда оказался не таким мастером намеков, как его руки. Поэтому, когда Тодд разорвал поцелуй и едва перевел дух, получилось только нечто не совсем внятное:

— Дирк… а ты не хотел бы?..

— Хотел чего? — уточнил Дирк настолько невинным тоном, что стало ясно: действительно придется объяснять.

— У меня… ну знаешь… проблема, и я бы не против ее решить, — Тодд красноречиво приподнял брови, а потом опустил взгляд на свою ширинку.

— А-а-а-а, — вдруг понимающе улыбнулся Дирк и отстранился. — Ты спрашиваешь, не хотел бы я уйти, но тебе неловко? Мы же друзья, Тодд, неужели так сложно просто взять и сказать? Честно говоря, у меня тоже… проблема. Ладно, окей, не буду тебе мешать! Повеселись!

Он подмигнул, ободряюще похлопал Тодда по плечу кончиками пальцев и решительно двинулся в сторону двери, ведущей внутрь офиса. На этом моменте даже внушительный стояк не помешал Тодду закрыть глаза ладонью, а потом от души заржать.

— Ты чего? — подозрительно спросил Дирк.

Тодд захохотал уже совсем истерично. Ноги едва держали, и он медленно съехал по стеночке вниз.

— Да что я такого сказал? — в голосе Дирка зазвучали нотки обиды.

— Господи, Дирк, — едва отходя от приступа смеха, выдавил из себя Тодд. — Я предложил решить проблему вместе. Ну знаешь, заняться сексом.

Губы Дирка сложились в недоуменное «о». Он присел рядом на пятки, почесал бровь:

— Серьезно?

— Ну… да. Ты так спрашиваешь, будто тебе никогда не предлагали до эт… — Тодд осекся, поняв, что вполне мог попасть в яблочко. — Правда не предлагали?

У Дирка на лице отобразились пятьдесят оттенков смятения:

— Знаешь, ты постоянно используешь какие-то эвфемизмы, и я уже не понимаю, о чем именно ты спрашиваешь. Секс у меня был. Но никто не предлагал мне «решить проблему». Просто сначала ты удираешь по набережной Темзы от бешеной телефонной будки, потом оказываешься в книжной лавке, где продают антикварные пособия по домоводству и пьют чай — просто жуть — без молока, а затем обнаруживаешь себя в подсобке «Старбакса» в компании кого-то с расстегнутыми штанами, и все как-то получается само собой.

Тодд ошарашенно моргнул. Кажется, Дирк оказался прав. Весь его секс был очень, очень скучный.

— К слову, — снова подал голос Дирк, отвлекая от мыслей о неправильным образом проебанной юности. — Если проблема еще актуальна — а как я могу видеть, она актуальна, — я вообще-то очень согласен… на взаимопомощь.

— Ладно. Круто, — кивнул Тодд, вдруг смущаясь. Задор в нем как-то резко исчез, зато на его месте нагло умостил задницу мандраж. Возбуждения, правда, не поубавилось. — Так мы… типа начинаем?

— Ну да, — просто кивнул Дирк и вдруг резко потянул Тодда к себе, заставляя встать напротив на колени. Высокое глухое ограждение балкона надежно закрывало их от кричащей внизу радужной толпы. Коленям было даже не то чтобы очень твердо. В первый раз Тодд порадовался тому, что они решили оставить в офисе ковер, который обнаружили на смотровой Спейс Нидл, раскрывая дело о медной лампе и коте-анархисте. По-хорошему, его стоило бы вернуть владельцу, но сделать это не представлялось возможным, поскольку оного ковер сожрал. Теперь всякий раз, выходя на балкон, Тодд несколько переживал о целостности своих конечностей. Но сейчас пушистый людоед оказался как нельзя кстати. Главное, чтобы не решил проголодаться.

Дирк будто прочел его мысли:

— Не переживай, в солнечную погоду он очень смирный.

Тодду хотелось спросить что-то язвительное о технике наблюдения за поведением ковров-людоедов. Но тут Дирк наклонился к его уху и полушепотом сказал:

— А я вот в солнечную погоду, наоборот, очень активный.

У Тодда в глазах слегка поплыло. Это даже на флирт не похоже! Это почти грязные разговорчики. И было стыдно признавать, насколько сильно заводил такой Дирк. Тодд аккуратно потянул его за галстук, почти уперся лбом в лоб и посмотрел в глаза:

— Ну так ты действуй, что ли… активист.

— Я действую, — засуетился Дирк, расстегивая на Тодде рубашку. — Я тут подумал, что это можно понять как игру слов. Ну, знаешь, «активный», «пассивный», вот эти все дурацкие роли. Это не то, что я имел в виду. Хотя так я тоже могу, если ты хочешь. Наверняка, в этой толпе найдется какой-то добряк, готовый поделиться смазкой и презервативами…

— Да блядь, — Тодд не знал, хочет рассердиться или снова засмеяться. — Может, ты хотя бы на пару минут приглушишь громкость и мы мирно друг другу подрочим?

— Отличный план, — обрадованно похвалил Дирк и принялся сосредоточенно бороться с мудреной пряжкой на ремне Тодда. Стояк никак не способствовал тому, чтобы получать от этого довольно уморительного зрелища удовольствие, а потому Тодд взял дело в свои руки:

— Вот, смотри. Вот так.

— Да не так… — встрял было Дирк, но, кажется, все-таки сообразил, что глуповато учить Тодда расстегивать собственные штаны, и благоразумно прервал реплику. Хотя комментировать не прекратил. — А… Да… Нет… Я как раз собирался так сделать.

Тодд бросил на него очень скептичный взгляд. В ответ Дирк приподнял брови и изобразил на лице выражение «именно так все и было, ты же не думаешь, что я стал бы врать?»

Так или иначе, джинсы Тодда все-таки оказались расстегнутыми, и больше ничто не мешало Дирку спустить их вместе с трусами к коленям.

— О, ты обрезанный. Так и знал! — торжествующе воскликнул Дирк, сплевывая в ладонь и с энтузиазмом хватаясь за объект своего восхищения. Тодд сдавленно выдохнул. — Хочешь, расскажу про историю традиции обрезания в США?

— Дирк, не заставляй меня прибегать к шуточке о том, чем в такой щекотливой ситуации можно заткнуть рот, — слабым голосом попросил Тодд.

Дирк чуть недоуменно свел брови к переносице, а спустя пару секунд слегка покраснел. В кратковременном, но блаженном молчании Тодду удалось расправиться с миссией по расстегиванию брюк Дирка. Тот оказался необрезанным. «Так и знал», — про себя передразнил Тодд и тихонько охнул. Дирк как раз закончил размышлять о методах затыкания рта и приступил к апробации мануальных методов получения обоюдного удовольствия. И оказался в этом чрезвычайно способным. И шумным.

— О боже, черт, вот сейчас было… О-о-о, и сейчас тоже. Тодд, а тебе вот так нормально? Я слышал, если еще повернуть запястье вот так…

Дирк повернул запястье «вот так», и Тодду стало поебать даже на его бесконечную болтовню. Он ловил воздух ртом и пытался не тормозить с попыткой неуклюжего алаверды. Старания вскоре были вознаграждены, потому что в речи Дирка по большей части стали преобладать междометия и ругательства, причем достаточно изобретательные. По крайней мере, Тодд услышал сразу два явно бранных слова, которые при нем раньше никто не использовал. Одно он даже успел запомнить до того момента, как в ушах зашумело отчаянно громко. Дирк крепко вцепился пальцами ему в плечо, прижался лбом к виску и кончил (абсолютно беззвучно, засранец!). Даже обмякший и какой-то слегка одуревший, он все равно продолжил плавные, но быстрые движения рукой, и всего пары десятков секунд Тодду хватило с лихвой. В голове будто разорвалась маленькая яркая бомбочка.

Тодд уселся голым задом на смирный в солнечную погоду ковер, откинулся назад и прислонился затылком к стенке. Закрыл глаза, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Дирк поутих и даже стал походить на адекватного человека. Впрочем, ненадолго.

— А что, неплохо… — задумчиво протянул Дирк. — Надо заниматься сексом почаще. Только из-за щетины целоваться непривычно. Зато… Тодд, помнишь того чувака с радужной бородой, который прошел прямо под балконом? Может, отрастишь себе бороду, и мы ее покрасим? Будет прикольно! Это же была крашеная борода? Или это была накладная борода?

— Кому в голову придет в такую жару носить накладную бороду, — пробормотал Тодд. Похоже, заткнуться Дирк был не способен ни до, ни во время, ни после секса. Это странным образом умиляло.

— Тодд! — воскликнул Дирк таким голосом, какой у него всегда бывал во время озарений. — А если накладные бороды существуют, могут ли существовать накладные улыбки?

— Что?.. — резко открыв глаза, опешил Тодд. Поспевать за весьма альтернативным и очень холистическим ходом мыслей ему было трудновато.

Дирк будто бы не услышал вопрос (или не счел необходимым объяснять очевидное) и продолжил бессвязно рассуждать:

— И тогда улыбки могли бы… А если у них на самом деле… И это значит, что не так уж…

Тодд деликатно кашлянул, напоминая о своем присутствии. Дирк посмотрел на него с таким удивлением, словно понятия не имел, что Тодд находится рядом:

— Э-э-э… Тодд, ты так и останешься со спущенными штанами? Ничего не имею против твоего чувства стиля, но нахожу такой образ не самым подходящим для беготни. А беготня предвидится, не сомневайся. Я раскрыл дело!

Сам Дирк выглядел с иголочки, будто не дрочил только что, задыхаясь, на пару с лучшим другом. Даже волосы не растрепались.

«Гребаные британцы, снова магия вне Хогвартса», — мысленно пожаловался Тодд, кое-как вытираясь любезно протянутой Дирком салфеткой, натягивая штаны и поднимаясь навстречу приключениям, в которые, несомненно, в ближайшее время окажется бессовестно втянут.


End file.
